Los Espíritus Animales
by Kimm-chan
Summary: En la cuarta guerra ninja las cosas no van como todos esperaban... Un jutsu prohibido será la salvación de todos. "Gracias Tsunade-sama..." –Susurró antes de entrar al campo de batalla.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas gente!, esta es la primera historia que publico aquí, espero que les agrade ^^**

**La escribí hace tiempo atrás, por eso la poca actualización de villanos xDDDD fdjsahbfs.**

Allí estaba ella, en una lucha interior.

No quería hacerlo

Pero debía

La guerra estaba llegando a su fin, pero las cosas no habían salido como todos lo esperaban, al lado de ella se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules, algo lastimado, pero estable.

La falta de chakra lo había dejado fuera de combate, excederse con el chakra de Kurama lo había dejado en ese estado. Ella no volteaba a verlo, estaba muy concentrada preparando cada movimiento, su mejor amiga había acudido a la ayuda del rubio, a quien todos consideraban como su futuro salvador.

Ino curaba a Naruto lo más rápido que podía, pero no era tan buena ninja-medico como Sakura, le suplicaba ayuda a la pelirrosa, le gritaba cosas que la oji-jade no podía distinguir, Naruto solo miraba como su amada, la mujer que había amado desde siempre estaba parada delante de él, haciendo nada…

En el campo de batalla se podía ver como el cuarto Hokague y Sasuke le daban a duras penas pelea a Obito.

Sakura al ver esto apretó los puños y empuño sus ojos, Ino seguía pidiéndole ayuda, pero ésta solo estaba concentrada en una cosa.

Tener el plan perfecto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todos la veían, algunos con confusión, otros enojados, etc. Volteó y vio como Ino curaba a Naruto, y éste solo la veía fijamente con algo de confusión, la Sakura que él conocía lo estaría curando o intentando hacer algo, pero esta estaba parada allí, haciendo absolutamente nada, o eso era lo que todos creían.

Sakura se mordió el labio y reprimió una lagrima, lo que iba a hacer era un completo suicidio, de su chaleco jounin saco un pergamino, a la atenta mirada de todos, lo abrió bruscamente y lo posiciono en el suelo.

Ino aun la miraba sin comprender nada, lo normal que haría Sakura era curar a su mejor amigo, pero un pergamino… ¿para qué serviría?, decidió seguir observando cada movimiento de su amiga, confiaba en ella

Shizune estaba a unos 200 m del lugar, pero miraba fijamente a Sakura, veía como Ino movía la boca como gritándole mientras curaba a Naruto, pero esta ni se inmutaba, la pelinegra abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Sakura sacaba un pergamino de su chaleco jounin, rápidamente emprendió la carrera para ese lugar, debía evitar a toda costa que Sakura realizara ese jutsu, por algo era prohibido. En el recorrido recordó los entrenamientos que vivió junto a Sakura con Tsunade, una lagrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla intentando tomar más velocidad para llegar rápido a su objetivo

_Flashback_

_Una pelirrosa y una pelinegra estaban comiendo alegremente, celebrando que Sakura había ascendido a chunnin, estaban en un campo de entrenamiento, esperando que Tsunade llegara para realizar el entrenamiento de rutina de Sakura, ambas mujeres se habían vuelto muy amigas, el haber sido entrenadas por la misma maestra las había unido bastante, de pronto un kunai se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el cuello de Shizune pero fue detenido por la mano de la pelirrosa._

_—Lección 2: "nunca bajes la guardia" —recito Sakura mientras sostenía el kunai que había sido lanzado en su mano._

_—Excelente Sakura, mereces ser chunnin —Dijo Tsunade apareciendo de los arboles—. Estoy muy orgullosa_

_—Gracias Tsunade-sama —Agradeció Sakura, Shizune al instante se alejo un poco, las peleas de Sakura y Tsunade solían ser algo violentas por la fuerza bruta que ambas poseían._

_—Shizune —la llamo Tsunade—. Esta vez quiero que permanezcas cerca_

_—H-hai —Susurró Shizune algo asustada, pensando que sería parte de la pelea, Sakura aun no era más fuerte que ella, pero en poco tiempo la alcanzaría o la superaría._

_—Bien Sakura, hoy te daré un regalo, y te enseñare a usarlo —Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa._

_—¿En serio? ¿¡Y que es!? —pregunto emocionada la oji-jade._

_—En un jutsu prohibido —Las palabras de la gondaime hizo que sus alumnas abrieran los ojos como platos—. Tienes un perfecto control de chakra, podrás controlarlo, pero debo advertirte que es muy peligroso, al perder el control pones en riesgo tu vida_

_—Haré lo que sea por proteger a mis seres queridos —habló muy decidida la pelirrosa._

_—Bien, esa es la actitud —felicitó Tsunade—. Primero debes saber que esto solo se utiliza en una emergencia, cuando todo esté perdido, no debes arriesgar tu vida por cosas insignificantes como simples misiones —Sakura asintió—. En esta técnica influyen los espíritus animales_

_—¿Espíritus animales? —Pregunto Shizune quitándole las palabras de la boca a Sakura._

_—Exacto, lo máximo son 100 espíritus, pero debes aprender a controlarlos, 10 animales equivalen al chakra de una cola de cualquier bijuu —Tsunade empezó a tomar seriedad en sus palabras._

_—¿Ósea que tendría el chakra equivalente al del Juubi? —Sakura estaba nerviosa, sabía que cantidades masivas de chakra eran peligrosas si no eran perfectamente controladas._

_—Algo así, lo importante es no perder el control, podrás usar cualquier elemento con esta técnica, aunque no lo manejes, la duración es indefinida, la cosa es no malgastar el chakra, y si lo usas milimétricamente como lo haces tú, te durara lo suficiente como para 4 días de batalla —Tsunade tomo de su porta kunai un pergamino y lo sujeto con fuerza._

_—¿Cuáles son los riesgos Tsunade-sama? —Algo que su maestra le había enseñado era que para usar una técnica debías saber sus defectos y sus beneficios, Tsunade sonrió al ver que Sakura recordaba sus lecciones._

_—El despertar a los 100 animales de golpe, cometes un suicidio, lo recomendable es ir de 10 en 10. Cuando estés con el espíritu de los animales dentro de ti, debes mantenerlos a raya, como hay humanos buenos y malos, también lo son los animales, algunos querrán aprovecharse y tomar el control de tu cuerpo, es algo muy similar a los bijuus, solo que con el chakra de los bijuus no tienes que estar pendiente de que el nivel de chakra se exceda, ¿me explico? —Preguntó Tsunade al ver la cara de confusión de su alumna._

_—No realmente… —dijo sinceramente Sakura._

_—A ver… Cuando usas el chakra de un bijuu, es lo mismo que usar tu chakra, si quieres lo malgastas o no lo usas, pero este es distinto, porque al malgastar tan solo cantidades milimétricas de chakra en tus técnicas, haces que tomen el control de tu cuerpo —Sakura asintió comprendiendo._

_—¿Controla la técnica Tsunade-sama? —Esta vez Shizune preguntó, era la alumna mayor de Tsunade y nunca le había hablado del pergamino, comprendía porque no era tan buena en el manejo del chakra como Sakura, pero nunca había escuchado hablar de aquella técnica._

_—La verdad… solo he llegado hasta el animal numero 48… y he perdido el control —Dijo sinceramente Tsunade haciendo que Sakura tragara saliva._

_—¿Al perder el control atacas a los demás? —Pregunto Sakura._

_—Si y no, el mayor riesgo es que si no te atienden en 3 minutos después de caer al suelo desmayada por perder el control, mueres. —Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada, si Shizune ni ella sabían de aquella técnica, y ella la realizaba y perdía el control, ¿Quién la ayudaría a no morir?._

_—En eso entras tu Shizune, te enseñare a contrarrestar el poder de los animales —Shizune asintió algo desconfiada—. ¿Estas dispuesta a aprenderlo Sakura?_

_—Siempre lista Tsunade-sama —Dijo muy decidida lo que hizo que Tsunade sonriera de medio lado._

_—Bien… comencemos entonces_

_End flashback_

Sakura mordió su dedo pulgar a la atenta mirada de todos haciendo que este sangrara un poco, esparció toda su sangre por el largo del pergamino para luego hacer unos sellos muy veloces con las manos, Ino y Naruto la miraban sorprendidos, la velocidad era increíble, el diamante de la frente de Sakura comenzaba a desaparecer.

Kakashi abrió los ojos como plato al reconocer aquellos sellos, no se encontraba tan lejos, pero no alcanzaría a llegar para detener a su alumna, pudo divisar como Shizune corría desesperadamente hacia Sakura que seguía haciendo sellos mientras empuñaba los ojos  
Shizune por su parte intentaba tomar velocidad, no llegaría a tiempo, se maldecía interiormente por eso, pero aun así no dejaría de correr para llegar cerca de su pequeña "hermana".

_Flashback_

_—VAMOS SHIZUNE! SAKURA ESTA POR LLEGAR A LOS 2 MINUTOS —le grito Tsunade a Shizune que estaba en shock._

_Sakura estaba retorciéndose en el suelo gritando de dolor, el control de chakra de la pelirrosa le había ayudado a llegar al animal 60, superando a su maestra, uso el chakra de los animales a su beneficio contra la batalla con su maestra, pero al intentar liberar el animal numero 60 había perdido el control, malgasto tan solo una milésima mas de ese chakra en una técnica de agua._

_Este ya era el segundo entrenamiento con el pergamino, y en ambos Shizune no sabía que hacer, la Gondaime le había explicado incontables veces lo que tenía que hacer, pero al momento de ponerlo en práctica se quedaba en blanco._

_—¡Técnica de sellado: Sello de las bestias! —Gritó Shizune haciendo sellos de manos y posicionando sus manos en el abdomen de la pelirrosa, se podía visualizar como los animales empezaban a salir del cuerpo de Sakura y a entrar en el pergamino, lentamente la pelirrosa se tranquilizo y callo inconsciente en el suelo._

_—Bien hecho Shizune… al fin lo lograste —felicitó Tsunade tomando a Sakura para curarla._

_—Yo… no sé si podre hacerlo de nuevo —susurró Shizune._

_—Tranquila… esta es la última vez que entrenamos con la técnica —Shizune suspiro aliviada—. Solo asegúrate estar cerca cuando Sakura la utilice, le advertiré que no la use cuando no estés cerca_

_—Hai… —Shizune ayudo a su maestra a curar a Sakura que estaba inconsciente en los brazos de la Hokague._

_End flashback_

Sakura finalmente termino de hacer los sellos y posiciono una de sus manos en el centro del pergamino y otra la puso a la altura de su mentón con dos dedos hacia arriba, los rubios del costado aun miraban intrigados lo que estaba haciendo Sakura.

Shizune no había alcanzado a llegar, decidió parar su carrera para no desconcentrar a Sakura, esperaría a que estuviera con el control de los animales para poder hablar con ella.

Kakashi por su parte solo observaba, nunca pensó que su alumna podría llegar a hacer esa técnica, era tan riesgosa… Solo 3 ninjas en la historia shinobi la habían podido controlar, La gondaime Hokague, pero incompleta. Hikari Inuzuka, fue la única en completar la técnica pero falleció al no obtener tratamiento después de realizarla y finalmente Dan, el novio de Tsunade, nunca la completo, pero la causa de su muerte fue la técnica. Y ahora se sumaba su alumna, ¿correría el mismo destino de la Inukuza y Dan?, no quería ni pensarlo.

Sakura por su parte sentía como los espíritus comenzaban a entrar en su interior, era visible para todos, losrugidos de los leones, el aullido de los lobos, era un espectáculo, unas marcas azules comenzaron a aparecer en la piel pálida de Sakura (como las del sello maldito pero azules). Naruto se preocupo por su amiga, no conocía esa técnica, pero se podía percibir como el chakra de Sakura comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente, intento pararse para intervenir pero fue detenido por Kakashi que apareció en frente de el

—Si quieres que Sakura viva, no lo hagas —advirtió el peli-plata.

—Pero… —susurro en protesta el rubio.

—Pero nada, esta técnica es muy peligrosa y no puede ser interrumpida, ¿entendido? —el rubio asintió y Kakashi se quedo allí para asegurarse.

—"30… 36… 40…" —Sakura iba contando mentalmente los espíritus que entraban en su cuerpo, iban a una velocidad enorme, pero estaba decidida, esta vez no perdería el control, si la ultima vez llego a 60, esta vez llegaría a los 100, el sudor se hizo presente en la frente de la kunoichi, era un gran esfuerzo el que estaba haciendo- "70… 78…" –el trabajo comenzaba a ponerse difícil, no estaba liberando las bestias de golpe, pero si a una manera muy veloz.

Shizune miraba atenta, la pelirrosa estaba liberando todas las bestias, y solo se veía una mueca de molestia en su cara y algunas gotas de sudor, se fueron acercando a un paso lento hacia ella, no quería interrumpirla, o sería fatal.

—98… —escuchó susurrar Shizune a la pelirrosa y abrió los ojos sorprendida-—100! —Gritó la pelirrosa abriendolos ojos y parándose rápidamente, ahora sus ojos no eran verde jade, eran un color azul metálico con unos tonos celestes, sus ropas se habían rasgado un poco y sus colmillos se afilaron, las uñas le crecieron un tanto y su cabello se alboroto un poco

—¡Sakura-chan! —Le grito Shizune y Sakura la miro con una sonrisa.

—Lo logre Shizune nee-chan —Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa algo forzada, mantener a raya a los animales era un trabajo duro, Shizune sonrió algo preocupada, a simple vista se notaba como Sakura luchaba por no perder el control, tenía el chakra similar al del juubi, ya que había despertado a los 100 animales.

—Ino —Le susurro Sakura sonriendo forzosamente acercándose a ambos rubios, comenzó a curar a Naruto con el chakra de los animales, Naruto sintió como se recupero más rápido que con los jutsus curativos de Ino—. Cuida a este baka… —susurro Sakura como despidiéndose.

—Sakura… —susurro Ino viendo como Sakura cerraba un ojo intentando mantener a raya a los animales y usar milimétricamente el chakra para curar a Naruto.

—¿Qué es esto Sakura-chan? —pregunto Naruto muy preocupado.

—Lo que nos dará la victoria —sonrió forzosamente Sakura—. Mantente a raya del combate, Ino, no dejes que Sasuke con Naruto y el cuarto intervengan

—H-Hai… —susurro Ino.

—No entiendo Sakura-chan… —Naruto aun no procesaba la información.

—Pasa que te convertirás en Hokague, y yo estaré muy orgullosa de ti Naruto Uzumaki —le Dijo la pelirrosa guiñándole un ojo—. Y Naruto… una cosa más…

—¿Si Sakura-chan…? —Le dijo Naruto, pensando que solo se trataban de palabras sin significado.

—Te amo y quiero que seas feliz —Le dijo Sakura besando tiernamente los labios de Naruto, el rubio quedo en shock, al igual que Ino—. Gracias Tsunade-sama… —susurró antes de ir al campo de batalla.

—Veo que se despidió —susurro Kakashi algo triste.

—¿Despedirse? —Pregunto Naruto sonrosado por el beso—. Con esto no la dejare ir a ninguna parte —dijo muy decidido, e intento pararse pero sus piernas le fallaron.

—Esa técnica es un suicidio Naruto, las probabilidades que Sakura viva son escasas —confeso Shizune posicionándose al lado de Kakashi, Naruto sintió como el mundo se le vino encima.

Sakura corría velozmente, liberando el chakra del jaguar, cada Animal ayudaba para distintas cosas, siempre debía ir concentrada en usar a la perfección el chakra.

Al llegar al campo de batalla vio como Sasuke era lanzado con fuerza unos metros mas allá, el cuarto entraba en pánico, estar sin un brazo no le ayudaba mucho, volteo al sentir un chakra tan potente y vio a Sakura, conoció las marcas azules y retrocedió rápidamente, tomo a Sasuke y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Naruto y los demás, dejando solos a Obito y Sakura

—Vaya, vaya… asique alguien más logro controlar el jutsu de los animales… —Dijo Obito—. Tu y yo haríamos un gran equipo

—Mas te gustaría, no gracias, vengo a derrotarte —dijo muy segura—. Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu —Sakura lanzo varios proyectibles llameantes hacia óbito, el cual abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a esquivarlos, al tener el mismo nivel se podían hacer daño sin usar el senjutsu.

Obito esquivaba todos los proyectiles pero uno le impacto de lleno en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo, tenía el pecho en carne viva, pero no dejaría que lo derrotaran tan rápido

—¡Suiton: Goshokuzame! —Grito óbito lanzándole a Sakura cinco tiburones de agua.

—¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! —Grito Sakura haciendo una bola de fuego gigante que impacto con los cinco tiburones de agua haciendo una cortina de vapor.

—Esto será más difícil… —susurro Obito jadeando-.

—Ahora no… —Susurro Sakura regulando su respiración e intentando contener el poder que quería salir a la luz.

.-*

**Espero les haya gustado, son tres partes, la historia como ven es NaruSaku xD.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí yo reportandome con la segunda parte del shot :DD, espero que la disfruten y si los hago sufrir mucho, lo siento, no fue mi intención u_u (De hecho si MUAJAJAJA) Difrutenla!**

**.-***

Todos observaban atentos la pelea, Naruto nunca pensó que Sakura podría llegar a controlar una técnica tan poderosa y que pudiera darle batalla a Obito Uchiha, la había subestimado y le dolía reconocerlo. Su sensei estaba igual, lamentándose por haber subestimado a su alumna, quizás si la hubiera entrenado de antes, habría sido más fuerte y no sería necesaria esa técnica con la cual el destino estaba marcado…

La muerte.

Minato estaba junto a Sasuke observando la pelea mientras eran curados por Ino y Shizune, a pesar de que el cuarto estaba revivido por el Edo Tensei y se recuperara solo, al curarlo el proceso era más rápido.

Sasuke sonreía por ver pelear de esa manera a Sakura, ya no merecía el conocido apodo de "estorbo", si él fuera el contrincante de Sakura en esos momentos ya hubiera perdido, y no le dolía admitirlo, estaba orgulloso de su amiga.

Minato solo miraba serio la pelea, conocía a la perfección ese jutsu, en su juventud intento desarrollarlo pero falló, gracias al cielo en ese momento Tsunade estaba cerca de él y conocía la manera de salvarlo.

—¿Sakura-chan ganará? —preguntó Naruto con una ligera sonrisa.

—Es lo más probable —respondió Kakashi.

—Eso es bueno… ¿no? —Preguntó Ino.

—No —dijo tajantemente Minato.

—¿Cómo que no es bueno?, La guerra acabaría —contradijo Naruto a su padre.

—Obito es inmortal, la única forma de acabarlo es sellándolo —respondió Minato con una mano en su mentón.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —esta vez hablo Sasuke algo… ¿preocupado?.

—Al sellarlo se necesita una cantidad indefinida de chakra, por lo que siempre se desperdicia bastante chakra en las técnicas de sellado —susurro Shizune reflexionando.

—¿Entonces…? –Sasuke siguió insistiendo.

—En la técnica que está usando Sakura si desperdicias tan solo una milésima parte del chakra, pierdes el control, y al perder el control, solo tienes 3 minutos para que sellen el poder de los animales, o estos tomarían el cuerpo de Sakura por completo sin tener una posibilidad de revertir el jutsu. Tsunade me enseño a hacerlo, pero si alcanzo a sellar el poder de todos modos quedara malherida y ni yo ni Ino tenemos ahora el suficiente chakra para curarla de emergencia —finalizó shizune amargamente.

—Entonces déjenme de curar, guarden ese chakra para Sakura —Dijo el Uchiha apartándose de Shizune.

—Te cure o no, no tendré el chakra suficiente, he gastado bastante al igual que Ino —Susurro Shizune triste.

—Eso quiere decir que… —dijo Naruto con un hilito de voz.

—Lo tenía todo planeado —Dijo shizune golpeando el suelo formando una grieta.

—¿Planeado? —Ino estaba desconcertada, ¿tan peligrosa era esa técnica?.

—Sakura no quiere que gastemos chakra en curarla, prefiere salvar a los demás —Shizune apretó los puños con fuerza.

_Flashback_

_—Shizune nee-chan —Dijo la pelirrosa captando la atención de la pelinegra, ambas estaban curando a ninjas por la guerra._

_—¿Sí? —Preguntó Shizune dejando libre al último paciente._

_—Si yo estuviera en el lugar de estos ninjas (refiriéndose a los de gravedad) no dejaría que me curaras —Sakura uso un tono de voz serio y neutral, dándole un aspecto de frialdad._

_—Que testaruda… ¿y por qué? —preguntó en tono burlón_

_—Porque yo estaría herida de muerte… y con ese chakra curarías a miles de heridos —susurró casi inaudible pero no paso desapercibida por Shizune._

_—Sakura… —susurró Shizune_

_End flashback_

Sakura jadeaba, el poder quería salirse de control, no dejaría que eso pasara, al menos que Obito ya estuviera completamente derrotado, Obito por su parte estaba agotado, la batalla con Naruto lo había debilitado, pero esta chica… estaba malherido por su culpa, su pecho le ardía, y sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes, hizo una mueca de fastidio, se lanzo contra la pelirrosa y comenzaron una batalla de taijutsu

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Preguntó Sakura sudando, intentando controlar perfectamente el chakra en sus golpes.

—No —Obito golpeó el estomago de Sakura con una patada cargada de chakra mandándola a volar varios metros atrás.

—Maldición… —susurró Sakura secándose un hilito de sangre que le caía por la boca- Vamos un poco mas… - apuño sus ojos fuertemente, sus colmillos comenzaron a afilarse más y sus ropas se rasgaron, al abrir sus ojos ahora eran azul marino con tintes eléctricos-

—Pero qué rayos… —murmuró el Uchiha, Sakura rápidamente se lanzo contra Obito y lo golpeó en el rostro mandándolo a volar cerca de donde estaban Naruto y los demás, Sakura no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia allá, los de Konoha estaba impactados por la velocidad de la pelirrosa.

—¿De veras eso era lo único que tenias? —gruño Sakura, tomando a Obito por el cuello, los de Konoha que no estaban a mas de 2 metros de aquella escena miraban impactados, Sakura estaba fuera de sí misma, pero aun tenía algo del control.

—Suéltame —amenazó Obito.

—¿Quieres que te suelte? —Preguntó inocentemente Sakura pero con veneno en su voz, rápidamente lanzo a Obito de vuelta al campo de batalla haciendo que esta cayera de cabeza y levantara algo de polvo.

—Sakura, ¡contrólate! —Le grito Shizune desesperada, así es como empezaba alguien a perder el control de la técnica, Sakura asintió forzosamente y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Obito.

—Mierda… está perdiendo el control —Susurró Shizune.

—Sakura podrá aguantar un poco más, lo ha hecho hasta ahora —Minato intentaba tranquilizar a Shizune.

—Sakura-chan podrá, creo en ella y ustedes deberían hacerlo —regaño el rubio parándose con dificultad apoyado de su padre.

—Dobe… esto es más complicado de lo que crees —Dijo Sasuke tomándose el hombro por la quemadura que tenía en el.

Unos ninjas de Kabuto comenzaron a llegar donde estaban los de Konoha, gracias al cielo estaban más recuperados y les dieron batalla por algunos minutos, hasta derrotarlos, la batalla los distrajo mucho, y al volver a ver los avances de Sakura pudieron ver como Obito estaba desangrándose en el suelo y Sakura golpeándolo ferozmente, las marcas en su cuerpo brillaban con fuerza y sus cabellos se levantaban (a lo kushina cuando se enojaba).

—Este es por la guerra —Gruñó Sakura golpeando a Obito en el pecho donde estaba la carne quemada, Obito solo gritó de dolor.

—Este es por matar a gente inocente —Sakura seguía su cuenta, golpeo a Obito nuevamente pero esta vez una bofetada cargada de chakra.

—Pierdes el control… sigue así niña y podre usarte a mi favor —Dijo Obito con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡CALLATE! —Amenazó Sakura perdiendo el control casi por completo.

Obito empujo a Sakura en un momento de descuido, parándose lenta y dolorosamente, la pelirrosa se levanto al instante, no podía dejar de luchar, no dejaría que Obito ganara la guerra y completara su plan del Ojo de Luna, apretó los puños con fuerza al imaginarse si se dejaba tomar el control por las bestias.

El Uchiha emprendió una carrera hacia los de Konoha, en su mano derecha llevaba una especia de rasengan pero con llamas a su alrededor, el tamaño era 4 veces mayor que el rasengan normal, los de Konoha se quedaron helados ante esta escena, Sakura al ver las intenciones de Obito corrió con todas sus fuerzas a detener el ataque…

Sangre… eso era lo único que se percibía

Obito tenía incrustada su mano en el abdomen de Sakura, los de Konoha solo veían horrorizados la escena, el portador del sharingan sonrió de medio lado y saco su mano del abdomen de la chica, haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas y escupiera una buena cantidad de sangre. El pelinegro se dio media vuelta para seguramente dirigirse a atacar otro escuadrón ninja pero fue detenido por la mano de la pelirrosa que le tomo con fuerza su brazo…

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Detente! —Naruto con algunas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, seguido por los demás venían corriendo a toda velocidad, la pelirrosa volteó a ver a Naruto y este quedo sorprendido al ver el aspecto de su amiga, los colmillos ya estaban completamente marcados, sus ropas rasgadas a más no poder, sus ojos Azul marino tirando para negro y las marcas reluciendo con fuerza, un hilo grueso de sangre caía de su boca, sus ojos no se salvaban de esto, por lo menos el izquierdo, el poder que estaba reteniendo le estaba afectando internamente y ya no era posible ocultarlo.

—¡Aléjate Naruto! —le exigió Sakura sacando otro pergamino de su chaleco jounin—. ¡Aléjense todos! —Shizune adivino las intenciones de Sakura y alejo a todos lo más que pudo, Minato tomo a la fuerza a su hijo que se negaba a abandonar el lugar, no se alejaron demasiado, era más por precaución.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Obito desconcertado intentando soltarse del agarre de la pelirrosa.

—Este es tu fin imbécil —le dijo Sakura aumentando su rabia, tiro el brazo de Obito dejándolo acostado en el suelo y ella arrodillada a su lado.

—¿Olvidas que soy inmortal o qué? —Obito sonrió de medio lado, pero no se espero que Sakura imitara su gesto.

—¿Y tú crees que soy idiota? —Sakura abrió el pergamino y comenzó a hacer unos sellos, al posicionar sus manos en el centro unas cadenas comenzaron a aparecer y a tomar a Obito quien comenzó a moverse con desesperación pero no logro nada.

—MIERDA, ¿QUE HACES? ¡DEJAME IR! —Obito gritaba, las cadenas lo tomaron por completo.

—Hasta nunca bastardo —finalizó Sakura sellando por completo a Obito, guardo el pergamino en su chaleco y sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros, comenzó a jadear con fuerza, había desperdiciado bastante chakra en ese sello, pero ya era muy tarde.

Tomo su cabeza con fuerzas y cayó de rodillas, Shizune les hizo una seña a todos para que se acercaran, Sakura comenzó a gritar con fuerza, las marcas relucían y una luz azul la rodeo y callo inconsciente al suelo.

Rápidamente Shizune se sentó a su lado intentando concentrarse, todos miraban atentos, Shizune intento hacer la técnica dos veces, pero no funcionaba, ya habían desperdiciado un preciado minuto y medio

—RAPIDO, ¡NECESITO CHAKRA! —en un instante tenia a Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Minato a su lado dándole chakra, para sellar el poder ya que necesitaba bastante. Al menos intentarían salvar a Sakura de las heridas, y no la perderían por una técnica

—Vamos… ahora tengo lo suficiente —murmuró Shizune—. No me falles —comenzó a hacer unos sellos rápidamente y posicionó sus manos en el abdomen de Sakura—. ¡Técnica de sellado: Sello de las bestias! —Los animales comenzaron a abandonar rápidamente el cuerpo de Sakura entrando en el pergamino que estaba en el chaleco de Sakura, el proceso duro alrededor de 2 minutos.

Cuando todo estuvo completamente sellado Sakura volvió a su estado normal, su cabello rosa algo alborotado, las marcas desaparecieron y sus colmillos volvieron a la normalidad

—¿Estará bien? —Pregunto preocupado Naruto sentándose al lado de Shizune que revisaba a Sakura con un chakra verde que emanaba de su mano, ignorando la herida en su abdomen, todo se veía a simple vista estable, con un poco de chakra podrían mantener a Sakura hasta llevarla a un centro médico de la alianza.

—Yo… —Shizune soltó una lagrima y miro a Minato, este solo negó con la cabeza, todo estaba perdido. Al revisar a Sakura se dio cuenta que tenía una hemorragia interna por la patada de Obito, el estomago perforado y la herida del abdomen… no había nada sencillo que curar.

Ino comenzó a revisarla y se tapo la boca con su mano, era el fin, ninguna de las dos ninjas-médicos tenias el chakra suficiente, además la pelirrosa necesitaba una operación de urgencia.

—¿Y…? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Ella no… —susurró Ino, Sasuke apretó los puños y contuvo una lágrima, en el fondo quería a Sakura como una hermana-

—Eso no pasara —Dijo Naruto decidido, intento tomar a Sakura, pero sus piernas flaquearon y sus brazos le fallaron.

—Mierda… Sakura no… —susurro casi inaudible Kakashi, se alejo del lugar hacia… ¿Quién sabe dónde? Seguido por Minato que le golpeaba la espalda en señal de apoyo

La pelirrosada comenzó a mover su cabeza suavemente, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, abrió lentamente sus ojos color jade, en ese momento Naruto se arrodillo a su lado para verla mejor, Sakura sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, lamentablemente acompañada por un gesto de dolor.

Todos los presentes se arrodillaron junto a Sakura, con heridas de esas dimensiones, no duraría mucho en esta vida, a Naruto se le escapo una lagrima rebelde que cayó en la pálida piel de Sakura, el rubio tomo delicadamente la cabeza de la femenina y la apoyo en sus muslos, todos miraban atentos, ninguno de los presentes había visto llorar nunca a Naruto.

Sakura con algo de dificultad levanto su mano y seco una lagrima del rubio, enterneciendo a todos los presentes.

—Q-quiero que s-seas feliz… —murmuró Sakura a penas.

—No seré feliz sin ti Sakura-chan —susurró Naruto botando lágrimas al decir esas palabras, y eran la completa verdad.

—N-no pienso llevarte al otro m-mundo conmigo, t-tienes mucho por v-vivir —Sakura soltó un par de lagrimas, como le había confesado antes de la batalla al rubio… lo Amaba.

—Por ti lo hare —Naruto sacó peligrosamente un kunai y lo posicionó en su muñeca dispuesto a hacer un corte que lo llevaría a la muerte, en un acto de velocidad Sasuke le arrebato el kunai tirándolo lejos.

—G-gracias Sasuke –susurro Sakura con una sonrisa pero con el entrecejo fruncido, Sasuke solo asintió con una mirada triste—. B-baka —Sakura levanto su mano para golpear a Naruto como era de costumbre, pero antes de impactar el dolor la detuvo, apretó con fuerza sus dientes y empuño sus ojos, soltó un leve quejido de dolor, y como no hacerlo con varias heridas internas.

Ino con el poco chakra que le quedaba comenzó a curar la herida más grave de Sakura, para alargar un poco la vida de Sakura, aunque fuera unos segundos-

—Sakura no debiste… —murmuro Shizune posicionándose al costado de su hermanita.

—A-al fin los he A-alcanzado —Sakura sonrió a penas refiriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo.

—No Sakura, nos has superado —El Uchiha se acerco a la pelirrosada y le acaricio el cabello, Sakura le regalo una sonrisa sincera. Sasuke se pocisionó al lado de Naruto y golpeo suavemente a su amigo en la espalda.

—C-cumple tu sueño —miro a Shizune—. viaja por el m-mundo. —Sakura hizo que shizune acercara su cabeza para susurrarle algo.

—¡Ni creas que lo aceptare!, Iremos juntas, cuando te recuperes… Podrás caminar, correr, entrenar, estarás con el amor de tu vida… —a Shizune se le quebró la voz, las probabilidades que eso pasara eran 0—. Y yo… conoceremos el mundo juntas, Sakura… —unas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la pelinegra, Sakura la miró con una sonrisa y Shizune asintió.

—I-ino, no seas t-terca y dile a S-sai —Dijo Sakura como reprochándole, Ino asintió tristemente, mientras seguía curando—. Te Q-quiero cerdita —murmuro Sakura haciendo que Ino soltara unas lagrimas.

—Yo también Frentona —Naruto miraba atento a la pelirrosa, observaba cada detalle, no quería olvidarla…

—Sasuke… M-me alegro que hayas vuelto… —murmuró, Sasuke mando a la mierda su orgullo y abrazó a la pelirrosa llorando sobre su hombro, la había intentado matar 3 veces, de las cuales se arrepentía completamente. La consideraba su hermana, y verla así le dolía, Naruto se sorprendió por tal reacción, pero dejo que su hermano se desahogara, cuando Sasuke se calmó, se alejo y le dio la espalda a todos llorando en silencio.

—No me dejes… —susurro el portador del Kyubi, Sakura toco su mejilla secando otra lagrima, su mano llego hasta el cuello del rubio haciendo que bajara su cabeza, se fundieron en un beso… un beso que ambos necesitaban para reconfortarse mutuamente, ambos lloraban, este era un adiós.

¿Para qué sirve el oxigeno?, por favor respóndanme esa pregunta, en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo comprendía, esa cosa era el culpable de que se separaran en su momento

—Si t-te veo en el mas a-allá porque a-atentaste contra ti… —hizo una pausa—. T-te remato U-uzumaki —Murmuró Sakura sádicamente, Naruto solo sonrió, no prometería nada, no podría ser feliz sin su Sakura-chan, prefería ser rematado en el mas allá a vivir tan solo un día sin su Sakura… la abrazo con fuerzas, o por lo menos su cabeza.

Ino daba lo mejor de sí… estaba a punto de caer desmayada por la falta de chakra, pero fue sujetada por Shizune antes de caer encima de Sakura.

—T-te Amo Naruto… -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

—Y tú no sabes cuánto yo te amo a ti —Naruto le dio un beso corto a la oji-jade, sonrió forzosamente, el amor de su vida estaba muriendo… en frente de él.

La pelirrosa tosió con fuerza, dejando un rastro de sangre, Naruto la observaba… esta escena le rompía el corazón, no pudo salvar a la persona que mas amaba, no era digno de ni siquiera ser nombrado héroe. Las lágrimas caían sin compasión, se acerco a Sakura y nuevamente la beso, fue correspondido al instante, pero con el pasar de los segundos… Sakura dejo de corresponder.

Naruto alarmado se separó y comprobó que Sakura había dejado de respirar, su llanto se hizo más continuo dando paso a sollozos. El rubio se abalanzo contra su amada (como Sakura con Naruto en el OVA 2011), su cerezo, su mejor amiga, la persona que lo convenció para no caer en la oscuridad, quien le dio luz a su vida… había muerto.

La piel de Sakura comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente, inconscientemente Naruto se saco su chamarra y abrigo a su amiga, Shizune lloraba al ver la escena, cubría su rostro con Ino al tenerla sostenida por haberse desmayado, Sasuke solo estaba de espaldas llorando solo.

Shizune daba gracias que el Kyubi estaba muy desgastado para salir de control, si hubiera estado en condiciones, hubiera salido, a pesar de ser "camaradas" con Naruto, sería un acto de inconsciencia.

El rubio maldecía a Obito en su interior, se culpaba por la muerte de Sakura, si hubieran reaccionado ante el rasengan que llevaba Obito, Sakura no se hubiera cruzado, si hubiera sido más fuerte, Sakura nunca hubiera usado esa técnica. Los sollozos no cesaban, la guerra estaba llegando a su fin, pero nadie estaba alegre…

—Quiero que ella sea mi sucesora –Murmuro una voz detrás de Naruto alarmando a todos.

.-*

**Taaaa-daaaa :'D -esquiva los tomates- **

**Okya, de principio, el shot terminaba aquí, un final abierto, peero cuando lo publique recibí amenazas de muerte U^^ so... hay una tercera parte, si la desean me lo dicen o puedo dejarlo allí y que todos queden con la duda MUAJAJAJA. **

**Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los users que me dejaron su review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo :'D**

**Alicesaya99: Aquí te deje el capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y no hayas llorado tanto :'D (yo llore cuando lo escribí lol).**

**Nai Hatake: OMG! pedazo de comentario, me hiciste el dia Nai :')) Tanto como tu amas al NaruSaku, lo hago yo, tu comentario me motivo para subir la continuación rápidamente, Dios, comentarios como el tuyo merecen un premio, de verdad. De hecho, mi pasado oscuro como escritora no usaba guión D: este shot esta editado del original que hice, ya que al ver mis faltas del pasado me daban ganas de suicidarme . Perdón por la falta de tildes, de verdad, el shot lo escribí el año pasado, y no sabia casi nada de ortografía, lo siento si hice sangrar tus ojos. Muchisisisisimas gracias por tu comentario, como te dije, me hiciste el día. Este capi va dedicado a ti con todo mi lov3 **

**yomii20: Aquí te dejo la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado:)**

**Syki: No me tarde tanto, creo(?) Si me tarde muchisimas disculpas u_u pero aquí esta el capitulo, finalmente :'D. **

**Alexa: De hecho si! esta publicada en el foro narusaku xDDD, omg! que hermoso es sabes que ya la conocias:') Gracias por leerla, mi idea es complacer a los lectores y me agrada saber que lo logro *-*.**

**Romy: Muchas gracias!, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar, de veras:) Saludos.**

**Gracias en general a todos por leer, y a los que se dieron el tiempo de comentar, muchisimas gracias:)**

**...Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**QUERIDOOOOOOS! -esquiva los objetos que le arrojan- U^^ ¡PERDOOOON POR LA TARDANZAAAAAAAAA! No fue mi culpa! culpen al estupido y sensual liceo que me exprime con sus examenes ;u; **

**No los molesto tanto para que lean! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!**

_—Quiero que ella sea mi sucesora —Murmuró una voz detrás de Naruto alarmando a todos._

Sasuke y Shizune se voltearon rápidamente para ver a la persona que dijo esas palabras, atrás del rubio estaba Kakashi, Minato y sorprendentemente el Tsuchikage. Un pequeño "abuelo" bastante bajo que digamos… con una barba blanca y algo de pelo tomado en una coleta. Naruto al voltearse se sorprendió de quien provenía la voz, recordó en su mente cuando se referían al Tsuchikague como "Rodolfo el reno" junto a Sakura, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y volvió a mirar el cuerpo de su amada pelirrosa.

—¿Onoki-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Shizune intentó articular las palabras mientras se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente.

—Vine por esto —El Tsuchikage levanto un poco la ropa dejando al descubierto su abdomen, totalmente ensangrentado con una gran herida—. Tengo poco tiempo… —murmuró.

Onoki se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la espalda de Naruto, apoyó su mano en el hombro de este haciendo que volteara dejando al descubierto su rostro lleno de lagrimas. Kakashi y Minato sintieron como algo en su interior se hacía trizas al verlo así, estaban acostumbrados a ver al Naruto feliz, pero algo estaba claro…

Ese Naruto no existiría sin Sakura.

—Se cómo te sientes —le susurro Onoki a Naruto.

—¿A qué se debe su visita? —Habló fuerte y claro Naruto con un tono de molestia, sentía como si le estuvieran quitando momentos con su pelirrosa.

—Con esta herida no paso las 6 horas de vida, vengo a darte un pequeño regalo —Onoki se alejó de Naruto para quedar arrodillado a un costado del cuerpo de Sakura.

—¿Un regalo? —Murmuró Naruto.

—Baka… ¿aun no entiendes? —Sasuke se acercó hasta su amigo secándose unas lágrimas aparentando no tener sentimiento alguno.

—El Tsuchikage dará su vida a cambio de la vida de Sakura —le informó Kakashi a Naruto sentándose al modo indio al lado de su alumno-

—¿Por qué? —Naruto aun no se creía el cuento de "doy mi vida sin razón alguna, a pesar de ser un viejo tacaño parecido a Rodolfo el reno".

—Pues… —Esta vez Minato fue el que hablo—. Acompañe a Kakashi…

_Flashback_

_Minato se encontraba caminando al lado del "zombie" Kakashi, el peliplata solo caminaba sin rumbo alguno, murmurando cosas inentendibles y botando lagrimas, Minato veía con tristeza a su alumno, nunca había visto a Kakashi así, él como buen ninja nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, pero esto era imposible ocultarlo._

_—"me aleje como cobarde" —pensó el peliplata, ni siquiera se había quedado a despedirse de su alumna, solo había huido, si ver a quien considero como una hija en ese estado, verla morir lo destrozaría por completo._

_—Se fuerte Kakashi, dale el ejemplo a tus alumnos —Minato y Kakashi se sentaron en el tronco de un árbol, el rubio daba golpecitos de apoyo en la espalda del que alguna vez fue su alumno._

_—Sabe sensei… —Minato le puso atención—. nunca lo admití… pero considero a esos tres como mis propios hijos… Me mata saber que no protegí a Sakura, no la apoye cuando me necesitaba en su niñez… Sabia de un principio que si alguno de esos tres moría, todos moriríamos con él o ella —A Kakashi le caían lágrimas rebeldes y se tocaba la frente con su mano derecha._

_—El destino así lo quiso —la verdad es que Minato no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para darle apoyo a su alumno._

_—Pero tenía tanto por vivir… estaba destinada a tener una vida junto a ese rubio hiperactivo, y todos lo sabían. Era la futura nueva sannin de Konoha, sería la mejor ninja-medico del mundo… todos esos sueños simplemente a la basura, de verdad no entiendo —Kakashi estaba afectado, realmente afectado, Minato tragó saliva, no sabía que decirle realmente._

_Un chillido los hizo salir de su conversación, se dirigieron lenta y sigilosamente hacia el origen de ese ruido. Encontraron lo que menos se esperaban, Onoki, el Tsuchikage estaba parado arriba de una rama observando la escena de Naruto con Sakura, el líder de Iwa se sujetaba con fuerza el vientre, y volteo a ver quien eran los que estaban a su espalda._

_—¿Tsuchikage-sama? —Kakashi nunca espero encontrarse con el respetado Tsuchikage en esas condiciones y menos viendo la escena._

_—Al fin… —murmuro._

_—¿Al fin qué? —Minato solo vio la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Onoki._

_—Antes de mi muerte… al fin encontré a quien merece llevar mi título —Dijo Onoki bajando del árbol con algo de dificultad._

_—Pero… ella esta… —susurró Minato casi inaudible._

_—No dejare que una shinobi tan joven y poderosa muera, yo estoy en mi limite, no me queda mucho tiempo, y me encargare que esa joven viva —el Tsuchikage comenzó a caminar dificultosamente seguido de los dos ninjas de Konoha camino al lugar de la derrota de Obito._

_End flashback_

—Ósea que… ¿revivirá a Sakura? —preguntó Shizune algo confundida.

—Es la técnica del antiguo Tsuchikage —Dijo Onoki con toda tranquilidad arremangándose las mangas—. Encontré el pergamino que revelaba como hacer la técnica, la estudie por si en algún momento la debía usar —Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de Onoki.

Naruto estaba en shock, no sabía si estar alegre, triste, pero de algo si estaba seguro, la confusión lo reinaba, Onoki no era de esas personas que daban algo así por así.

—Solo les pediré una cosa —era de esperarse viniendo del Sandaime Tsuchikage.

—¿Qué cosa?, lo que sea Tsuchikage-sama —suplicó Naruto, los pocos minutos que no tenía a Sakura ya había planeado las distintas formas de morir y estar a su lado, pero Onoki les estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir juntos en la tierra, no en el mas allá.

—Que Sakura ocupe mi lugar en mi aldea, por favor —todos miraban confundidos, se supone que para ocupar el puesto de kage se busca un ninja de la propia aldea.

—Pero- —Minato fue cortado por Onoki.

—Al formar la alianza, podemos elegir ninjas de cualquier aldea como nuestros sucesores —aclaró Onoki, todos asintieron—. Bien… les encargo ganar la guerra, o vendré a perturbar sus sueños —dijo en tono amenazante, todos se pusieron azules y asintieron rápidamente.

—Lo haremos —aseguró Sasuke.

El Tsuchikague no perdió más tiempo y posiciono sus manos en el abdomen de Sakura, a ratos hacia muecas de dolor, su herida en el vientre no ayudaba mucho, una especie de chakra celeste comenzó a emanar de sus manos y a entrar en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, Onoki cada vez perdía mas fuerzas, era normal, pues estaba cediendo su energía vital.

Las heridas físicas de Sakura comenzaron a sanar con rapidez, su abdomen ahora tenía una pequeña e insignificante cicatriz, los cortes en sus brazos desaparecieron por completo, Naruto miraba atento, el cuerpo de su amada estaba quedando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por la mente del Tsuchikage pasaban sus momentos de joven, en algún momento también fue revivido de la muerte, fue en las mismas condiciones que Sakura, el anterior Tsuchikage estaba viejo y desgastado, y necesitaba con urgencia un sucesor, al ver que Onoki había luchado con valor, era poderoso y responsable no lo pensó dos veces y lo revivió de la muerte, dejándole su legado. Onoki sonrió ante este vago recuerdo, la historia se repetía.

—Cumplan su promesa —dijo Onoki antes de dar el último gramo de su energía vital a la pelirrosa.

—Así será Tsuchikage-sama —aseguró Naruto, alegre porque tendía de vuelta al amor de su vida y triste por ver morir al tan respetado Tsuchikage.

—Cuídala —susurró sus últimas palabras el viejo para caer de lado, sin respiración, había muerto como todo un héroe, haciéndole honor a su titulo. Todos botaron una cuantas lagrimas ante este acto heroico que traería la felicidad de muchos.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y no había señal de mejoría en Sakura, su cuerpo estaba libre de heridas, pero aun no respiraba. Unos ninjas de Iwagakure se llevaron el cuerpo de su líder, Kakashi les informó todo lo ocurrido, ya que podrían pensar que se trataba de una traición o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, los ninjas de Iwa sabían las intenciones de su líder. Sabían que este elegiría a su sucesor en la guerra.

Naruto miraba sin descanso a Sakura, esperaba una reacción o una señal, pero nada aun… estaba anocheciendo, el frio comenzaba a colarse por los huesos de nuestros amigos, Ino aun no despertaba de su desmayo, se había excedido en el gasto de chakra, por lo que tenia para harto rato mas, Sasuke hizo una fogata con su bola de fuego quemando unos tronquitos.

Shizune decidió llevar a Ino a un centro médico de la alianza y así lo hizo. Nadie logro convencer a Naruto de ir hacia el centro médico, se quedaría esperando allí, los hombres del grupo decidieron acompañarlo y se quedaron con él.

Kakashi se recostó y se quedo dormido rápidamente, Sasuke imito a su sensei y se durmió, Minato haría la vigilancia, por mas derrotado que óbito estuviera, aun la guerra no acababa.

Naruto había estado en silencio e inmóvil toda la tarde, habían pasado más o menos 3 horas desde que el Tsuchikage se había sacrificado, y a decir verdad, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.  
Levanto la cabeza de Sakura con suavidad y la dejo un momento en el suelo, estiro un poco las piernas y se acostó al lado de su amada, nuevamente levanto la cabeza de Sakura y la apoyo en su pecho, la abrazo delicadamente y hundió su cabeza en el cabello de la pelirrosa. Una de sus manos se posiciono en la cintura de Sakura, pasando por debajo de su espalda y la otra en el vientre. Los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a pesarle.

Un suspiro llamo su atención, abrió los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su mano se entrelazaba con otra, rápidamente miró a la pelirrosa quien estaba regulando su respiración. Sentó a Sakura y comenzó a sobarle la espalda para ayudarle en su tarea, una lágrima de felicidad resbalo por su mejilla.

Su amor estaba reaccionando

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía como si hubiera estado dormida por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo le pesaba y los recuerdos eran confusos. Lentamente todo se fue aclarando, recordó que había luchado contra Obito, y perdió el control de la técnica, recordó cuando estaba a punto de morir y su última despedida… ¿Cómo olvidarla?. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y volteó para encontrarse con unos bellos orbes azules bañados en lágrimas mirándola fijamente. La oji-jade sonrió para sus adentros y lo abrazo, él le correspondió al instante, tan solo unas cuantas horas sin Sakura lo habían destrozado, no quería ni imaginarse una vida completa.

Ambos se separaron un tantito, lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente, Naruto tomó entre sus manos el delicado rostro de Sakura y la beso, un beso tierno pero con necesidad. Esta le correspondió al instante, pasando sus brazos por la nuca del rubio.

Minato veía con una sonrisa la escena, esa chica le recordaba a Kushina, arriesgada, fuerte, con un carácter que había que saber tratar, y sobretodo protegía a las personas que amaba. Como extrañaba a su esposa, tenía que admitirlo, pero ver a su hijo de esa manera, tan feliz, con el tipo de mujer que Kushina y el querían para su hijo. Lo alegraba profundamente

Sakura no estaba ni cerca de querer soltarse del agarre de Naruto, todos a su alrededor dormían plácidamente y no quería despertarlos, aun así ambos se besaban sin parar, tomaban como 3 seg. De oxigeno y volvían a la acción.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Sakura tomo fuerza de voluntad y se separo del rubio, quería saber exactamente qué había pasado.

—Pues… —El rubio le conto toda la historia finalizando con un beso, seguido de otro, y otro y otro.

**3 años después**

—Vamos Sakura-chan… terminas y podremos salir —Regañaba el rubio intentando evitar que Sakura se escapara, nuevamente, de su despacho.

—Maldición Naruto… ahora entiendo a Tsunade-sama —reclamó la Pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos—. Pronto también te tocara a ti y nos entenderas —un puchero se asomo por sus labios.

—Tengo unas semanas aun… —Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura y rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura.

—Hmmm… y luego la aldea de la roca y de la hoja serán una sola —susurró Sakura al oído de Naruto, lo que le produjo escalofríos al rubio.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando tu bello esposo deba dirigir Konoha? —Se elogió Naruto.

—Me escapare todos los días y quizás vaya a ver a Idate-kun para que me consuele ya que mi esposo estará ocupado... —Naruto se separo rápidamente de Sakura y se cruzó de brazos, Idate era uno de los tantos idiotas enamorados de la Yondaime Tsuchikage, Sakura se acercó por la espalda de Naruto y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—No es gracioso Sakura-chan —susurró Naruto con un puchero.

—Sabes que eres el único por el cual me escapo de mi trabajo, y no me molestaría hacerlo en este instante —le susurró Sakura al oído seductoramente.

—Debes terminar con el papeleo —Dijo tajantemente Naruto luchando contra su voluntad.

—Bien, si no te escapas conmigo, me escapare sola —Dijo separándose rápidamente e intentando saltar por la ventana pero fue detenida por la mano del rubio quien la apreso contra sus brazos.

—Esta semana nos hemos escapado todos los días Sakura-chan —susurró el rubio para que nadie los escuchara, aunque estuvieran solos, podría haber alguien tras la puerta o algo por el estilo.

—Dime que no te ha gustado lo que hemos hecho —Desafío Sakura pasando su dedo índice por la cara de Naruto.

—No puedo decir eso, sería una completa mentira —murmuró Naruto besando apasionadamente a su esposa

—Admite que quieres escaparte —Sakura luchaba contra sí misma, ese beso iba para algo mas, pero en su despacho, expuesta, no debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué hare en unas semanas más cuando este lejos de ti? —Naruto miro a Sakura con ojos de cachorro, desde hace tres años que no se separaban por ningún motivo, Naruto era el ayudante de Sakura en sus tareas de Tsuchikage, Tsunade tenía para rato aun en el puesto de Hokage, pero hace algunos días había recibido una carta que decía que lo solicitaban para el puesto de Hokage. Naruto al principio pensó en rechazarlo, en la aldea de la roca tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero Sakura termino convenciéndolo.

—Iré a tu nombramiento, además como las aldeas estarán unidas… —beso suavemente a su esposo en los labios—. los dos kages de ambas aldeas deberán verse más seguido —susurró en un toque sensual Sakura.

—De veras sabes cómo enloquecerme… —Ambos volvieron a fundirse en un beso, es que ninguno desperdiciaba el tiempo, una experiencia tan cercana como la muerte los hizo darse cuenta que la vida puede acabar en cualquier momento, asique disfrutaban cada mínimo segundo juntos.

—¿Llamaremos a Minato-san, Jiraiya-sama y Kushina-san para tu iniciación? —preguntó Sakura con una ceja en alto. Juntos habían perfeccionado el Edo Tensei, llamaban a gente importante para ellos solo para celebraciones pequeñas, cumpleaños, cuando Sakura fue nombrada la Tsuchikague, etc. Pero se necesitaban mutuamente para la técnica

—Por supuesto —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—. Bien, ahora termina los papeles y vamos a casa… a pasar un buen rato —Sakura bufó y Naruto sonrió victorioso.

—A veces pienso como Rodolfo el reno-sama podía con todo este papeleo —Dijo Sakura refiriéndose al Sandaime Tsuchikage.

—Como lo hace la abuela, como lo hace Gaara, como lo hace Killer A, y como lo hace Me…i —Sakura al momento que su esposo nombro a Mei lo miro con una cara amenazadora, en varias ocasiones "Mei-sama" se le había abalanzado a Naruto en frente de las narices de Sakura, y pues… no salió bien librada uno de los tantos días…

_Flashback_

_—¡SAKURA DETENTE! LA MATARAS —le grito Naruto a Sakura que tenía un aura demoniaca rodeándola._

_—¡NADIE SE METE CON MI ESPOSO! —Rugió Sakura mandando a volar a la Mizukage, Naruto solo intentaba calmar a Sakura o terminaría matando a la gran Mizukage, Sakura se alejo lentamente quedando al lado de su amado esposo._

_—Pronto caerás Uzumaki —murmuro Mei, Sakura rápidamente volteó y la miro con odio, la gran Mizukage tragó saliva y se regaño a si misma porque era intimidada por una "cría"._

_End flashback_

—Vamos Sakura-chan, eso ya paso —le Dijo Naruto acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

—Hn —se limito a decir Sakura firmando los últimos papeles que estaban en su escritorio—. Libre… AL FIN —Gritó Sakura saltando por la ventana y corriendo a gran velocidad seguida por Naruto, todos los aldeanos miraban divertidos la escena, aun asi no molestaban pues conocían el carácter de Sakura, y la respetaban, era muy querida por la gente.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Naruto corriendo detrás de Sakura.

—A casa —murmuró Sakura tomando la mano de su amado esposo y llevándolo más rápido a su hogar.

Naruto mientras era guiado por su esposa a gran velocidad recordaba lo vivido en los últimos 3 años, la guerra había terminado tres meses después de la derrota de Obito. A Sakura le costó un lapso de dos semanas recuperarse para poder volver a la batalla, lo cual tuvo que escaparse prácticamente del centro médico, ya que Naruto no quería que volviera a la guerra, todos se enteraron de la hazaña de Sakura, algunos la felicitaban, otros le pedían consejos, en fin, era toda una celebridad. Desde el dia de los sucesos Naruto no se despego ni un momento de ella, no la volvería a perder por nada en el mundo.

A penas termino la guerra se pusieron de novios oficiales, Ambos shinobis fueron a vivir a Iwagukure, para sorpresa de muchos. Al tiempo se enteraron que Sakura fue elegida la Yondaime Tsuchikage, por lo que todos viajaron hasta allá e hicieron una fiesta.

A los siete meses de noviazgo, Naruto le propuso matrimonio a Sakura, casándose el 20 de septiembre, la boda fue hermosa, nada menor de lo que todos esperaban. Después de este suceso vino la luna de miel, la cual duro solo 3 semanas por el cargo de Sakura, conocieron varias aldeas y se disfrutaron el uno al otro.

En unos días más, Naruto sería nombrado el Rokundaime hokague, uniendo a ambas aldeas.

Kakashi por su parte estaba de viaje conociendo el mundo con Shizune, ambos una pareja de amigos… o quizás algo más.

Sasuke había vuelto a la villa, de vez en cuando iba a visitar a sus amigos, un drástico cambio en la personalidad de Sasuke ocurrió después de la guerra, ahora era serio, pero optimista y demostrativo.

Ino se le había declarado a Sai y se casarían en unos cuantos meses más.

Tsunade fue encontrada casi al termino de la guerra, se recuperó y volvió a ejercer su cargo de Hokage, al enterarse de la hazaña de Sakura… bueno… digamos que Sakura recibió unos cuantos regaños por parte de su maestra y finalmente una felicitación. La Gondaime Hokage se encargo de todos los detalles de la boda de sus ninjas favoritos, algunos días se escapaba de su despacho e iba a ver a Sakura a Iwagakure, y ambas salían a comer algo, así fue como la costumbre de escaparse de su cargo fue contagiada a Sakura.

Naruto regaño incontables veces a Sakura y Tsunade, ya que como buen esposo y ayudante iba a buscar ciertos papeles a donde los del consejo de Iwagakure y cuando volvía al despacho de su esposa, este estaba vacío. La buscaba incansablemente para encontrarla de compras con su maestra.

Nuestro rubio ni cuenta se dio cuando estaba afuera de su casa, inconscientemente sonrió, tenía todo lo que quería, pronto sería nombrado Hokage, su sueño de niñez, tenía a la mujer que amaba como esposa, ambos estaban en planes de formar una familia más numerosa, a una velocidad increíble Sakura empujo a Naruto a dentro de su hogar y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—No sabes cuánto anhelaba salir de esa prisión —le dijo Sakura a Naruto refiriéndose a su despacho.

—Pues… ahora estamos aquí Sakura-chan —Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia su esposa y la abrazo con fuerzas, Sakura algo asombrada le correspondió, Naruto cada día agradecía por tener a su amada a su lado, había vivido el hecho de perderla, y no lo soportaba, ahora con 21 años no pensaba separarse de ella ni un solo instante

—¿Pasa algo amor? —Preguntó Sakura curiosa por la actitud de Naruto

—Solo me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo Sakura-chan —A Naruto le había ganado la nostalgia ese día, ambos sonrieron y se besaron, podrían pasar años así si es que así lo querían, ambos se amaban y se disfrutaban en cada momento que compartían juntos, una gran enseñanza les había dejado la guerra…

_"Vive el día como si fuera el último, Ama a quien lo merezca, Protege a las personas que son importantes para ti, Disfruta cada pequeño segundo de la vida, No pienses demasiado las cosas, La vida nadie la tiene comprada… Solo vive."_

**Bueno, eso era todo... cha-chan... Lamento si les decepciono el final, pero de verdad no sabia como cerrarlo asi que deje una reflexión xD.**

**Muchas gracias a TODOS por los comentarios y el apoyo de la historia, nuevamente, perdón por la tardanza. Culpen a los examenes y todo eso u_u**

**Y para todos los NaruSakienses presentes, ¡VAMOS QUE EL NARUSAKU TRIUNFARA! *-* **

**Gracias por seguir la historia, quizas un dia de estos les traiga otra x3**

**Saludos.**


End file.
